


How To Be

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Priest, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: Gabriel Reyes wasn't thrilled getting stuck undercover in the middle of Deadlock gang territory, trying to gather information in hopes of avoiding a massive shootout and civilian loss.  Looking for information, his key into Deadlock ends up coming in the form of one of the young brats in town, dragged in by his ear after Gabriel had been there no more than a week, forced into confession like a misbehaved child.He didn't expect to become so enamored with the little gangbanger Jesse McCree, who kept coming to confession each week.





	How To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trueblackhand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueblackhand/gifts).



Every morning Gabriel woke up, he wished he wasn’t in Santa Fe. The smell of baking asphalt always stung his sensitive nose, always seeping through the cracks as soon as the sun was up.  He stretched his arms up over his head with a yawn, his back popping with the movement, the wing tattoos on his muscled back seeming to flex with the action. Going about his daily routine, he moved to the small mirror in the back of the room, getting out his straight razor and using the light by the window eying the rosary dangling from the edge of the mirror. Looping it around his neck, he pulled out a bar of shaving soap and worked a lather of foam between his fingers, spreading it over the stubbled parts of his face surrounding his beard. It was saturday, meaning he was free from sermon, Father Jacob having taken over the smaller procession outdoors. He was relatively alone in the church, but he wasn’t planning on sleeping here tonight anyway. Today he was going to see Jesse McCree, the little Deadlock brat.

When he’d first been given the undercover assignment, his lips had pulled down at the corners, his mouth twisting into a hard line. “Jack,” Gabriel had said roughly, narrowing his eyes and tossing the paper down in front of him. “What the hell is this?”

Hunched over a stack of papers, Jack had barely blinked at him. He could see the furrow between his brows, present more often now, with the heavy weight of command on him. He could practically see the wrinkles Jack was going to end up with someday, if things kept up like this. Shaking his head, Jack took the file back and flipped it open to indicate the photographs within. “Undercover assignment. Deadlock gang is a shitshow, but they’ve got their fingers tied up in this whole community,” Jack sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I need you to get in there, alone, or it’s going to turn the whole damn place into a firefight. You’ll have a small team ready to back you up, stationed nearby, but I want you to figure out where they’re hiding. Where they’re transporting stolen goods.” A smile quirked up at the corner of his mouth. “Besides, you’re a religious man, Gabe. I figured you’d be fine hiding out as a priest. All you have to do is hold a few sermons and gather information.” The smile widened into a wry grin. “Just try not to scare the locals _too_ badly, huh?”

Snorting, Gabriel shook his head, some of that anger smoothing over at seeing Jack relax, even if it was to give him a hard time. He gave the man a shove, ruffling his blonde hair to rough it up, sticking out every which way until Jack yelped in protest. “Fuck off, _pendejo._ ” Gabriel growled, without any heat. “I’ll do it. But you put Amari on that team.” He needed to know that he’d have someone reliable at his back, if things went south.

The words earned Gabriel another grin from Jack, making him sigh as he watched him tap out a few things on his computer. “Will do. Your flight leaves at 5am sharp, tomorrow.” Jack offered him his best winning smile, the one he saw him feign on stage, as if he was completely innocent, earning him another shove from Gabriel as he took off to get ready.

It had taken him a week to get settled into the routine once he’d gotten to the tiny, well-worn church building he was assigned to. The only other priest that lived within was half blind and fully deaf, though his devotion to his job was genuine. He had given Gabriel a warm welcome, even if he’d had to half-shout his thanks as he was sent off to what would be his bedroom for the duration of his stay. Military training had him rising with the sun, no matter the day, and he would brew coffee over the stove in the tiny kitchenette attached to his room. He set up his computer, and started gathering information; what little there was.

In the end, it had come to him in the form of Jesse getting dragged in by his ear and told to go to confession, making Gabriel arch an eyebrow, though his heart had stuttered in his chest when he saw the fresh mark on the boy’s forearm; a brand in the shape of Deadlock’s _skull_ , marking him as a little gangbanger. He had taken an interest in Jesse from day one; the boy was like some cross of James Dean and every bad cowboy movie Gabriel had ever seen. There was a swagger in his step, a cockiness in the way he tilted his chin up defiantly when he was shoved in front of Gabriel and told to make amends for causing trouble to the neighborhood yet again.

It didn’t help that he was pretty. Gabriel had schooled his face into what he hoped was a neutral expression, a stern mask he used when talking to his men or disciplining someone. “Come on, kid.” He’d gestured for Jesse to enter the confession box, jerking his thumb towards it. “A little confession never hurt anyone. Might make you feel better.” He gave Jesse a moment to consider his options, watching his eyes narrow as he weighed the pros and cons of staying. He’d heard Jesse’s name around since he’d gotten there, the little troublemaker always getting up to no good.

“Yeah, alright. Don’t expect me to come back or nothin’.” Jesse said, stepping into the confessional and plopping himself down. It had taken a little bit of coaxing, but gradually, Jesse had told him a few things; small crimes, things he said his ‘mama’ would be ashamed of. In the end, Gabriel teased him for how minor the sins had seemed, told him to say 10 ‘hail mary’s’ and invited him to come back the next week. As the boy had turned to leave, he couldn’t help but let his hand rest on his lower back, a warm presence against his skin, walking alongside him in the pretense of making sure he found his way to the door. Jesse’s cheeks had flushed hot, and Gabriel fought a smirk as the kid high-tailed it out of there.

Heaving a sigh, he’d pulled out a cigar, lighting up and taking a deep inhale, letting the tobacco fill his lungs. He hadn’t expected the kid to come back, even if he’d laid out bait, seeing if he’d catch his interest.

Five days later, Jesse returned, even taking his hat off this time when he ducked his head, saying he was ready to confess again. It became almost routine. Over the course of several weeks, he got to know Jesse quite well, baiting him with little touches, a squeeze of the hand on the back of his neck, an arm around his shoulders in a half-hug after a particularly lengthy confession. The quiet ‘good boy’ he’d slipped in after each confession he’d drawn out, convincing him to let go of old secrets always seemed to make Jesse stumble over his words, making Gabriel’s stomach feel hot. He could see the naked want and interest in Jesse’s eyes and knew he was inviting trouble, but it was likely to get him into Deadlock, so he didn’t mind. He didn’t expect to start _liking_ the kid.

It happened on a night where Jesse had come late, after dark, when Gabriel was on his way to locking the church doors for the evening. His brows shot up when he saw Jesse stumble in, his eye blackened, making Gabriel’s breath hitch, a sudden protectiveness washing over him. “Jesse,” He’d said, catching his arm. Jesse was damp with rain, a steady drizzle coming from above, cold and soaked to the bone. Glancing up, Gabriel saw red and blue lights flashing in the distance, sirens wailing, and Jesse’s terrified glance in their direction in response. Growling, he pulled Jesse inside and locked the doors behind them, hauling him down the pews and up the stairs to the little bathroom and shower.

Stripping him was perfunctory, almost unthinking in how he pulled off Jesse’s clothes, exposing the skinny, young body before him. Not giving him a chance to speak, he turned on the hot water, dipping a rag into it and wringing it out before he gently wiped away the blood on Jesse’s face. “Fuckin’ hell, kid. Can’t you stay out of trouble for one day?” He carefully cleaned the cut on Jesse’s face, pleased that it appeared to be superficial. He almost didn’t notice when Jesse started shaking, his head bowed a little.

“I keep tryin’, but--” Jesse swallowed, trying to grind out the words. “I don’t know how.” His voice was strained, his eyes wet, though he seemed stubbornly determined not to let the tears fall. It made Gabriel’s chest ache to look at him, affectionate, and his hands slid up to cup both sides of Jesse’s face, drawing his gaze. Jesse’s eyes widened, his lips parting slightly, a faint flush coming to his cheeks, even with the somber mood. It made Gabriel want to smile. Leaning in, he let his lips brush against Jesse’s barely touching.

“Should I teach you how to be good?” Gabriel had asked, his thumb tracing the curve of Jesse’s jaw. He could feel him swallow against his hand, where his fingers had curled against his neck. He could see Jesse’s face grow pinched, his brows furrowing, eyes flicking away as if he didn’t want to answer. “ _Jesse_ . I asked you a question, _bambino._ ” The pet name slipped out almost without thinking, and he saw the flush on Jesse’s cheeks deepen, making the corner of his lip quirk up. Their shared heritage had been something of a surprise, but a comfort, the two of them slipping into spanish easily in between sentences.

“Yessir,” Jesse bit out, drawing in a deep breath. “I _really_ do.” Gabriel had taken him to bed and made good on that promise, until the boy was shaking and exhausted beneath him. He kept Jesse tucked in against his body and quietly did research on his computer to find out who had treated his boy like this, Jesse’s  head pillowed in his lap. That had been two months ago.

Shaking himself from the memories, Gabriel trudged down the stairs after lunch, knowing Jesse would be waiting for him in the room Gabriel prepared for them in the basement. It was refurbished with the intention of being a second bedroom, but with Gabriel and the old man being the only two that lived here, it was left bare, but it served their purposes.  They’d been discussing this scene for a week now, something a little more intense than what they’d done before. He could tell Jesse was eager by how he sat obediently naked on the carpeted floor, wearing nothing but a cheap dog collar with a silver tag on it reading _Jesse_.  His hands were curled into fists on his knees, resisting the urge to touch himself. His cock was half hard and resting against his thigh already, though Gabriel saw it twitch when Jesse noticed him enter the room, earning him a faint smirk.

“There you are, puppy. Let’s get you ready, mm?” He scratched the back of Jesse’s neck lightly, like he might a dog. Jesse shuddered under the contact, his eyes slipping shut, a soft sound escaping him.

“Um--”

“No.” Gabriel cut Jesse off sharply, his fingers fisting in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling harshly. “You’re my _dog_ , Jesse. I don’t want you to speak.” He leaned in, just a little. “I want you to _bark._ ” He could feel Jesse’s shoulders hunch, watched the flush on his face spread to his chest, his eyes wide. Gabriel wondered if he was pushing too hard, but there was a perverse pleasure in seeing Jesse so uncomfortable, the pure embarrassment on his face. He knew Jesse liked it, too.

Bowing his head, Jesse wet his lips a few times before he tried to summon up the will to speak. “W--woof?”

“ _No._ ” Gabriel’s voice was steady, firm. “You can do better than that. Bark like you mean it, _bambino._ ” He could have groaned at the sound Jesse let out, a desperate little whine, his cock fully hard now and curved up between his legs. Releasing his grip on Jesse’s hair, he moved around in front of him, scoffing softly. He nudged the toe of his boot against Jesse’s cock, listening to his breath hitch. “Maybe you need a little encouragement...” He mused nudging the flat bottom of his boot against Jesse’s cock and pressing it against his stomach with steady, teasing pressure, enough to make Jesse buck his hips in surprise and yelp like a pup.

When the pressure became too much, intense enough to make him shudder, Jesse finally let out a desperate _barking_ sound, imitating a dog in the best way he knew how. Grinning, Gabriel pet his head, easing up the pressure and teasing the head of Jesse’s cock with the toe of his boot, watching him shudder and squirm. “That’s it. _Good_ boy.” He hummed, pulling his boot away when Jesse’s whining took on a desperate pitch. The boy shuddered in dismay when Gabriel pulled back, face flushed, like he’d been close to coming. “Come on.” Gabriel cooed, giving him a moment to breathe, to come back from that edge. “I have something for you, pup.”

He tugged Jesse by his collar to the bench he’d set out, a blanket laid over it so it wouldn’t chafe Jesse’s skin. Kneeling by the bench, Gabriel pushed Jesse to lay over it, his palms flat on the ground, ass up with his knees apart. The position exposed him entirely, Gabriel knew, and he hummed his approval, pulling out the supplies he’d brought for this. A thick plug with a furred tail attached, one with a slight curve so that it would nudge up against his prostate _just_ right. Sliding two fingers into him was easy, a soft growl escaping him when he realized Jesse must’ve played with himself before Gabriel had come down. The thought made him shudder, his pants suddenly feeling tight. Pulling his fingers free, he nudged the tip of the plug against Jesse’s flushed pink rim, feeling him tense a little and petting his dry hand down Jesse’s spine. “Easy…” He coaxed, humming as the plug slid in past it’s widest point, a quiet whine escaping Jesse. He squeezed Jesse’s hip to settle him, sitting back after a moment and easing the bench out from under Jesse, forcing him to keep his back arched so the plug didn’t shift inside him too much.

Picking up a short, smooth wooden stick he’d wrapped in leather, he tossed it across the room, giving Jesse a pointed look. “Fetch, boy. Go on.” he barked it out like a command, watching Jesse jump, his eyes going wide. A low whine escaped him when he realized he’d have to move, crawling on his hands and knees. Shuddering some, Jesse began to move, groaning weakly as it caused the toy to nudge up against his prostate, his cock dripping at the tip from the steady bump and pressure. By the time he’d made it the length of the room, bending his head and taking the toy between his teeth, his face was flushed with mortified arousal, his thighs slick where he’d dripped onto himself. Crawling back, he dropped the toy into Gabriel’s open, waiting hand, his skin shining with sweat, his eyes hazy, absorbed into the scene.

“That’s my good boy.” Gabriel breathed, shaken, cupping himself through his pants and squeezing a little. “Roll over, pup. Go on,” He purred playfully, shuddering when Jesse let out a quiet little bark and rolled onto his back, groaning when the toy shifted inside him. Running a hand down Jesse’s stomach, Gabriel trailed his fingers through the sticky mess Jesse had already made. Wrapping a hand around Jesse, he dribbled a bit more lube onto his fingers, making the slide easy as he began to stroke him. “Mmm… you like that?” He hummed, watching Jesse’s hips arch up greedily with a soft yelp, the tender flesh between Gabriel’s fingers flushed and aching.

Using one hand to pin Jesse’s hips, he began to work his hand over Jesse’s cock, his thumb brushing under the head, teasing where he was most sensitive. He could feel Jesse strain under his touch. “Shh, shh.. Be a good boy, don’t you like it when I pet you?” Gabriel had glint of mischief in his eye, one he knew Jesse was familiar with. Thumping his head back against the carpeted floor, he watched Jesse’s teeth grit, struggling against his building orgasm. “You’ve been waiting such a long time…” He hummed, speeding up the stroke of his hand. “Don’t you want to let go for me?”

Keeping an eye on Jesse’s face, he waited until the moment he could see his body start to tense, his cock twitching in his hand-- and he let go. He could hear Jesse’s breathing hitch on a whine as he struggled against Gabriel’s hold, his fingers scrabbling on the carpet, his orgasm fizzling out at the last moment, leaving him aching with need while weak dribbles of come pulsed out of his cock. Gabriel hummed his satisfaction, ignoring his cock completely instead now and dragging his tongue through the wet mess on Jesse’s stomach. “There’s my good boy,” Gabriel rasped, gently gripping the plug, watching Jesse’s hips twitch and another weak dribble of come slide down his cock as it was removed.

He fumbled his zipper down with slick fingers, wrapping a hand around himself to get himself ready, a shudder running through him as his fingers bumped along the barbell piercings running along the underside.  He wouldn’t last long like this, Gabriel finding himself almost embarrassed at how quickly the first round would be over. The thick head of his cock pressed into Jesse with ease, his boy whining in over-sensitivity after his ruined orgasm. “You haven’t earned getting fucked yet, today,” Gabriel breathed, hearing Jesse whimper, stroking himself hard and fast. He could feel his orgasm approaching, barely nudging the hard tip of his cock inside of Jesse. “But you can keep my come inside you and try to be a good boy if you want it later… nnh, _fuck._ ” Gabriel grunted, feeling that hot burn of _need_ sizzle up his spine. He was so goddamn _close._

“G-Gabe,” Jesse groaned out, lifting his hips obediently, prepared to take whatever Gabriel would give him. He could have moaned at how obedient the boy was-- but instead, he just wrapped a hand around Jesse’s cock, squeezing the tip of it hard, feeling him clench down hard as he whined, unable to tell if he wanted more or not.

“Come on, Jesse. You know what I want by now.”

Lowering his head again, Jesse let out a choked sob, a few tears squeezing out of the corner of his eyes as he barked and _whined_ , the animal sound and the sight of his tears finally pushing Gabriel over the edge. He growled some, giving a half aborted thrust into Jesse as he came, holding him still as he filled him with thick pulses of come. Jesse was shaking, afterwards, as Gabriel slowly pulled out, using his thumb to keep his come plugged up in him until Jesse’s clenching muscles stopped gaping open from the stretch.  

Keeping Jesse tucked close in the aftermath, he pet a hand down his back, grabbing a bottle of water and a blanket that he wrapped over the boy’s shoulders. Jesse was half slumped over him, arms wrapped around his middle, boneless and relaxed, like he always was at the end of their nights together. All the boy’s worries faded away when he had someone else making decisions for him. It had been on Gabriel’s mind for weeks, his fingers running through Jesse’s hair lightly as he pressed a warm kiss to his damp forehead. The kid was sweet, and after some research, turned out to be a damn good shot. Gabriel didn’t want to see him die a gangbanger, or rot away in a cell somewhere. And on top of all that, he wanted -- selfishly -- to keep him.

“Jesse,” Gabriel spoke softly, his voice quiet, heavy with the weight of the conversation he knew they’d have to have. “Have you ever thought about leaving Deadlock?”

 


End file.
